minecraft_conceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cursed Mod
The Cursed Mod is a mod that adds-you guessed it-MORE CURSES! It also adds the Uncursed Table and a couple of unique bosses that go along with the mod. Note that this page is WIP. The Curses Themselves! Note that, when you find Cursed books or items in dungeons or while fishing, they have much better vanilla enchantments on them. Things like Sharpness VII. Curse of Binding Everyone knows with this is. If it's on a piece of armor, put it on and you can never take it off unless you are in Creative Mode. You're stuck with it until it breaks. Curse of Vanishing Again, this and the Curse of Binding are the only curses in vanilla Minecraft. With the curse of vanishing on any item in your inventory, it's instantly removed when you die. Not dropped, just deleted. Even on Keep Inventory. Curse of Hallucination Now we're getting interesting. With any item with the Curse of Hallucination either in your hotbar, offhand, or equipped as armor, every 5 or so minutes you get nausea for 10 seconds. When the nausea is over, several mobs appear around you that are not real. They will act as if they are and make the same sounds and, if it's an undead, burn in daylight, but they will deal no damage when they hit you and, when hit, they make the Enderman death sound and turn into a cloud of smoke. Curse of Jelly Legs Easy enough, this curse makes it so that you simply cannot jump. Well, you can, but only up half a block. Slabs and stairs are your best friend! Oh, this also gives you a Slowness 1 effect. Curse of Scent Well. this is an odd one. With this curse, any mobs within 256 blocks of you will be attracted to your smell and mobs may occasionally spawn near you regardless of light level. Good for bringing those sheep into their new pen, bad for afking in your local village at night. Curse of the End The most powerful curse of all. Items with this curse will usually have other powerful enchantments like sharpness or protection X. With the Curse of the End, Fallen Enders will spawn around you very frequently and attempt to, well, kill you. This is incredibly dangerous, yet the only way to summon Charoth the Cursemaster and rid yourself of these curses once and for all! More curses to be made soon. Mobs and Bosses Fallen Ender Imagine a two-block-tall Enderman with player-sized features. Now imagine it with two, glowing red eyes. Alright, now imagine it wants to murder you and take that special cursed item you have. HP: 66 ATK: 13 Hearts DEF: 6 armor bars of defense AI: Sprints towards you very rapidly, then stands at 8 blocks away tossing Ender Cores every 5 seconds. They can dash backwards very quickly, so your only hope is to charge them down and deal crushing blows with your axe/sword/whatever you have! Watch out, because like Endermen, they shift out of time when they are about to be hit by a projectile. However, this stuns them for a few seconds, and allows you to get at em'! Drops: 1 Diamond (2.2% chance), 1 Cursed Fragment (50%), 1 Ender Pearl (88%) Charoth, the Cursemaster "PETTY MORTALS! You think you can end ME? I fear NOTHING! NOTHING I SAY! NOTHING!" -Charoth, the Cursemaster before his battle Now that you've crafted those 81 cursed fragments into 1 Cursed Block, place it on the ground, put a cake on it, and take a bite of said cake. You will be transported to the Cursed Realm, a large room made of Cursed Blocks, Nether Blocks, and redstone lamps to light up the place. In the middle stands Charoth. He says his prefight dialogue and then enters battle. He appears to be an Evoker, but with glowing eyes that seem like they have the Spectral effect on them. He also has a more extravagant cloak and a staff. HP: ?????? ATK: ?????? DEF: ?????? Debuffs: 20% chance of being CURSED (Suffer the negative effects of a random of the following Curses: Curse of Hallucination, Curse of Jelly Legs, Curse of Scent) for 15 seconds. AI: Charoth has several attacks. The first is where he slams his staff into the ground, summoning 15 Vexes and 3 Hexes. The second is where his eyes glow very bright and he does a very damaging, very hard-to-dodge version of the Evoker's spike attack. When the spike things disappear, they each have a 20% chance of leaving behind a Vex. His most dangerous attack is where he raises his staff high, bringing a squad of 8 Evokers and 15 Vindicators. He won't use any attacks as long as at least 1 Illager is alive. When the last Evoker is defeated, his staff stops glowing for 20 seconds and he tries to fix it. During this time, make a Vindicator charge through him and PRESTO! 1/3 damage dealt! He instantly fixes his staff and banishes his minions however. Every time this happens, his attacks become faster and stronger. At 3 damage dealt, he is done for and you return to the Overworld! Drops: 10 Diamond Blocks (100%) 1 TRUE Cursed Block (100%) 1 Cake (100%) Staff of Charoth (100%) Hex The upgraded form of Vex that is spawned by Charoth. It looks like a player-sized Vex in red armor. HP: 50. Takes 5 damage a second after 1 minute of being alive. ATK: 8 hearts AI: It charges you with all it's might, dealing immense damage. However, it has terrible deacceleration skills and it often ends up turning around 20 blocks behind you before charging again. On death, it splits into three Vexes. Drops: 3 Vexes More mobs soon. Items Cursed Fragment, Core, and Block Just like a Nugget, Ingot, and Block trio. 9 of one make 1 of the next, and 1 of the next makes 9 of the previous. Cursed Blocks can be used to summon Charoth and Cursed Cores can be thrown for 15 hearts of damage. Ouch! Staff of Charoth Hold down right click to summon friendly Vexes with the same AI as normal vexes, but, you know, it's on your side. However, this drains your food bar very quickly so be careful! It takes about 4 full food...things to summon one Vex. More items soon. Category:Mods